The Dark Knight: Collapses
by Cram Zeugirdor
Summary: There was always more to Poison Ivy then just loving plants, she always wanted to give and receive love and be accepted by people. but after an experiment goes wrong, she goes out and seeks revenge on the one who did this to her, causing her to become more evil. She falls in love with Bruce but doesn't know that he's the man she's battling against when the mask is on.
1. Chapter 1

Chapter: 1

Poison Ivy looked insane, with lust in her eyes, and blood running down the side of her face from her lip. Batman looked at her, he was filled with amazement at her beauty. She wore a two-piece outfit that was made out of leaves that covered her breasts, and her lower areas. Ivy looked down at Batman from the opening of her venus fly traps mouth. Vines were swarming all over the Gotham city park. Batman was supposed to stop this event from happening. Poison Ivy was taking control of the Gotham city park as The Riddler was out making plans. It was all a plot to get Batman away from the true meaning of The Riddler's riddle, but either way Batman has to stop Poison Ivy, or the plants are going to get way out of control and then take over all of Gotham City and most likely the world.

Batman took out three exploding batarangs from his utility belt. He aimed them at three reproducing-pods that were placed in different parts all over Gotham. Batman shot each exploding batarang and quickly ran behind a tree. He put his hand over the left side of his rib, where Ivy had stabbed him earlier. His breathing was short, he probably wasn't going to live to stop The Riddler before tomorrow at midnight. The Riddler is planning to blow up Wayne Enterprises, where all his co-workers were working, and coming up with new technology.

"Batman!" Ivy yelled. "You can't stop us, we're too strong for you!"

A couple of vines were falling from the sky and tried to grab Batman, but he ducked out of the area he was in. He hid behind another tree, as Ivy was sending her plant clones to look for Batman. he could see groups of police officers dawdling around like zombies. Even families were looking for Batman. Mothers and fathers were walking around with their kids. The kids were scurrying after their parents. Batman peered around the tree trunk to look at his predators. Even though they were disguised as civilians from Gotham, he knew they were clones from Ivy's wicked scheme that was plotted with The Riddler. he could see it in their eyes, they were bright green and glowed in the darkness that surrounded them.

The anger in Ivy's voice was obvious. "Hurry up and find him!" She demanded, the clones nodded and tried to look for Batman to please their "queen." They couldn't speak, their lips were together so they couldn't talk. They could only moan and groan.

Batman hurried to another tree. He was slowly running behind each tree until he was behind the plant that contained Ivy. The stem was lime-green, and the head of the plant was a bloody-lavender. Its head contracted and expanded as it was breathing. Batman could see the head of poison Ivy, she was pacing back and forth before her plants. They curled around her legs, neck, and arms. They looked like they could've strangled her if they chose to, but they didn't. Even the plants were under her control.

Some of the clones walked up to Ivy, they looked sad in their eyes. They couldn't find Batman, and Poison Ivy was growing impatient by the second. She grabbed a clone by his chin, and looked him in the eyes.

"I want him found," She jeered. "He couldn't have escaped, not without my antidote if he wants to live and save this damn city."

Ivy's voice always sounded familiar to Batman, especially when they first met at the Gotham Bank. Ivy had a very soft voice, she was confident but quiet. She reminded him of someone he had recently met two months ago.

Batman took a step from behind the tree, and as if on cue, the head of the venus fly trap turned its head around and screamed. Its head shook in insanity as it rose in the air, shaking its head as if saying "no" it looked ridiculous, but then it striked at Batman like a snake would. Batman jumped to the left, and from the corner of his eye he saw her.

Poison Ivy: Beautiful red hair that curled around her breasts, striking green eyes that were like patches of grass, and a beautiful body that is pale, and lean. Poison Ivy is short though, shorter than average. She stands about 4'11, but yet, she's so strong.

Batman and Poison Ivy's eyes met for a moment.

They stood there for what seemed like eternity, but was only milliseconds.

It finally striked Batman, he was fighting Pamela Isley. The innocent looking 22 year-old, with straight blonde hair pulled back into a pony tail, and a duller shade of green eyes. She was applying for a job at Wayne Enterprises.

A vine slammed into Batman's ribs, sending him through the air and into the ground. The wind was knocked out of him as he hit the floor. Pain was in the middle of his chest, as if someone was holding a knife there, torturing him slowly. Blood spilled over the sides of his lips, as Ivy was gliding toward him, while standing on the head of her venus fly trap.

She has a malicious smile across her blood-covered lips. She patted the top of some vines that were holding her up, and then she walks down the head of the venus fly trap, as if she was walking down a couple of steps. She walked on top of Batman and squatted down, so her behind was resting on Batman's stomach. Two vines with a couple of thorns was pinning Batman down. He could feel the thorns cutting through his gloves and into his skin.

"I can't believe you thought you could stop us," Ivy's voice was seductive and silky in his ears. Batman could fear her lips gliding across his forehead, and down to his right cheek. She ran her green-painted nails across his lips. Batman could see his lips in her eyes, she desperately wanted to kiss him, but something was holding her back.

"I could do it you know," Her eyes darted up to his eyes Her eyes were wide and beautiful, but they were filled with sadness.

Batman continued to stare Ivy down, but he couldn't die now. Not at the hands of Pam, his Pam.

Ivy's hands glided up to the top of Batman's mask, until she was holding the ears of his mask in both hands.

"I didn't know why I was attracted to you when we met," She breathes. "But I guess you reminded me of someone in someway."

Batman could feel her tugging at the ears of his mask.

he could feel his mask being pulled off slowly.

"I just hope I'm wrong," Ivy breathes, she yanks the mask off of Batman's face, and stares down at the man she loved.

Bruce Wayne.

His eyes were gone, and he was out of it, he looked up at Ivy with love, but his eyes were also losing that glint of light that she was desperately attracted too.

Pamelas eyes drowned with tears, she had stabbed the man she loved earlier, and now he was almost gone. She hated herself for killing the only man that could attract her other than her plants.

The vines of her plants started to back away slowly, even they knew that now wasn't the time to try to cheer her up.

She was furious.

She sat up on Bruce and looked up at the starry sky, she could see a new star taking place, it was dim and lifeless just like the way Bruce is now.

She let out a long scream, that echoed in the air.

The antidote wasn't meant for healing wounds, it was only meant for healing her poison. She took out the purple vial from her breast piece and examined it. The one she made at Wayne Enterprises as an experiment.

She knew what she had to do though.

It might not work, but anything would be worth the risk to get her Bruce back.


	2. Chapter 2

Paste your document

Chapter: 2

_2 months earlier_

Pamela looked at her reflection in the mirror. She looked beautifully wild. Instead of straight, limp blonde hair, she now had vibrant blood-red hair that was a wavy mess around her head, it resembled a lion's mane.

Instead of grayish-green eyes, she now had glowing green eyes with a red ring surrounding her pupils. She stared at herself long and hard, she wasn't the same 22 year-old she was a couple of days ago.

Pam turned away from her mirror and looked all around her new apartment, which was covered in vines and flowers of all types. Roses, Magnolias, Peach blossoms, etc.

She was surrounded by her own garden of Eden.

The doctors had just let her out of a hospital in Seattle where she used to live. The last three days were very hectic for Pam, she was in a coma, and her body ached. She also recalled some doctors saying that her body was drugged up with chemicals from plants.

_Pam's memory:_

_"I was doing a DUI test, and she has no signs of marijuana or alcohol in her system," Said a males voice. "I did find, however, she has . . . Chlorophyll?"_

_"Chlorophyll?" The nurse asked. "Are you sure? Let me analyze the results again, just to be__sure."_

_"I'm telling you nurse," The doctor said. "I did the analysis, and I found traces of chlorophyll in Pamela Isley's__blood stream. I even printed out the data from the computer to show you."_

_The nurse to the paper that the doctor handed her. She read over the analysis and then looked at a knocked out Pamela Isley__on the hospital bed._

_"Who would put plant genes in her system?" The nurse asked, her voice lowered so nobody but her and the doctor could hear._

_The doctor shrugged, and he looked over at Pam._

_She was in a coma, it looked like she was dead, but she was alive. Her chest was rising and falling everytime she took a breath._

_Her body was covered in scars and bruises when they found her naked on the side of the road. She had twigs tangled in her abnormally red hair, and she was sweet smelling. In fact Pamelas scent was growing stronger and stronger each day. It wasn't a rotting smell, it was something else, it was flowery and strong. Each day a couple of nurses would go crazy and start wrestling with each other. Other days a doctor would talk about how Pamela was his long lost love._

_Instead of the doctors helping Pam, some would end up going crazy and had to be taken to an Asylum._

_A couple days later, Pam was up in the room alone with another nurse._

_"Where's Jason?" Pam asked, her voice was raspy. It sounded like someone was strangling her._

_"I'm sorry Miss Isley," The nurse mused. "But the Jason you're looking for isn't here."_

_The nurse was adjusting some of Pams pillows nervously, she looked intimidated by Pam's red hair and crazy green eyes that had bags under them._

_Pam had _INSANITY_written all over her face. The nurse backed away from the bed slowly and gave Pam a fake smile._

_"Lunch will be here in a half-hour. Would you like me to put on the news?" The nurse stated._

_"No," Pam breathed. "I want to know where Jason Woodrue is." She stared at the nurse maliciously, and her red hair was covering part of her glowing eyes._

_"Jason Woodrue isn't here," The nurse began. "I'm sorry but we don't have any records of him being here. Now I think you should get some rest while we prepare your lunch."_

_"I'm not hungry!" Pam's voice raised. The nurse stumbled into the door as another doctor walked in._

_"What's going on?" He asked. "I have patients that are sleeping-"_

_"Doctor!" Pam yelled, she sat up in her bed with her hands folded in her lap. "I've been requesting the nurse for Jason Woodrue, and she can't get him."_

_The doctor stared at Pamela with shock. Then he looked at the nurse. "Who's Jason Woodrue?" He asked silently. The nurse shook her head and turned her attention back to Pam._

_"Miss Isley," The doctor began. "We are very sorry but there is no Jason Woodrue_ _here . . ."_

_Pam shrunk in her bed, and looked at the doctor. She felt like crying but the tears weren't coming._

_End of memory_

_The present:_

Pam was irritated she grabbed the sides of her hair and pulled and tugged at it. She couldn't look like this. Her parents would throw a fit, and she had just got accepted at the Gotham's Botanic gardens, her orientation was today and she couldn't walk out of her apartment looking like this.

Pam grabbed a button up T-shirt and, and pants. As soon as she put them on she looked at the front of her apartment door. Vines were covering it, as if the plants didn't want her to escape.

Pamela smiled at the thought. Her flowers didn't want her to leave, and she didn't want too leave either. If she could, she would stay in her small apartment surrounded by her ever-growing plants.

She couldn't stay though.

She had to go to her job orientation, but she couldn't walk in with red messy hair.

She walked to the door.

"I'll be back my precious flowers," She breathed. Vines started to wrap around her legs, they didn't want her to leave.

Pam opened the door, her vines let go of her leg, and she closed the door quickly.

Pam walked into a hair salon. There were only six women in there getting their hair done, and one lady at the register.

The lady had spiky brown hair, and tatoos of a dragon going up both of her arms.

Everyone in the salon looked at Pam, they were shocked at her appearance. Who wouldn't be?

She was beautiful, even though her hair was still a bunch of messy waves, but Pam continued to give the women a smile and walked up to the register.

"Name?" The spiky-haired woman asked.

"My name is Pamela Isley." She smiled as the lady typed her name in the computer.

When the lady finished she walked Pam over to a chair and made her sit down.

"How should I do your hair?" The woman asked, you could hear the disgust in her voice.

"Umm," Pam pondered. "I was wondering if you could straighten, and maybe trim up."

The lady was behind Pam, and she was messing with the roots of her hair. Pam could see the reflection of them in the mirror in front.

"You sure I shouldn't wash it first?" The woman asked. Their eyes met in the mirror.

"Umm," Pam thought. "Sure if it'll help."

The woman led Pam over to a sink, and made Pam sit down.

Pam tilted her head in the sink, the lady turned on the faucet, and Pam could feel the warm water running through her hair.

When they finished washing Pam's hair, they went back to the chair and started straightening her hair. After they straightened it they started to trim it.

"Thanks," Pam smiled at the floor, and started to mess with her red hair.

She paid the lady and got into her car.

She was driving down the street when she saw a wig shop. She stopped the car, and pulled into a parking lot. She walked into the wig store and saw a blonde wig.

It was a dull colored wig, and it resembled what Pam's hair used to look like. She grabbed it, and paid at the cash register.

In the car, she was examining her wig in the mirror. She had put her red hair in a bun, and put the blonde wig over it.

Now she could go into orientation looking more natural.

She started her car, and drove towards the Botanic gardens.


	3. Chapter 3

Chapter: 3

Pam walked into the Botanic Gardens, she was surprised to see how empty it was. No wonder it was easy to get the job.

The Botanic gardens was filled with plants and a circular staircase that went to the top of the ceilings. There were a couple of scientists working on some experiments, and they weren't paying attention to their new co-worker.

Up ahead was a desk, and sitting at the desk was a plump lady with black hair. She looked uninterested in everything she was doing; from filing paperwork, to answering phone calls, she looked up at Pam and popped her bubblegum.

"Can I help you?" She asked in a high-pitched voice.

Pam straightened her shirt and approached the lady, with a smile on her face.

"I'm Pamela Isley," She mused. "I applied for a job here, and I'm here for orientation."

The lady was scrolling down her computer screen, while she muttered to herself.

"Oh yes," She sighed. "Pamela Isley . . ."

Pam stood and stared at the lady, who casually popped her gum like she forgot all about Pam.

Pam looked over as a man strolled towards her, he looked awkward and nerdy.

The man was tall and lanky, with short brown hair and a wide grin. He extended his hand towards Pam. Pam hesitated and then took his hand.

"Miss Isley," He sang. "I'm Edward Nigma, I work here at Wayne Enterprises as a scientist. As will you."

He took Pam's hand in his, and they began to walk up the dark green spiral staircase.

"We recently became fascinated with plant chemicals here at Wayne Enterprises so we built this garden, where we will be flaunting some of our very own plant-like creations."

Pam stopped midway up the staircase and looked at Edward. _"Plant-like creations?"_ She asked.

Edward took both of Pam's hands in his and smiled. "Yes miss Isley, plant-like creations. We've been studying plants and their actions. We've been putting them in different environments to see how they would react, we've also put some animal DNA in them to give them . . . Animal-like characteristics."

Pam took it all in for a moment. Edward was seeing that Pam wasn't following so he continued.

"We are just trying to change our world," He began. "Only for the good of the environment."

Pam looked up at Edward.

"No it's Ok," She jeered. "I completely agree with this project Wayne Enterprises is investing in."

Edward was silent.

"What's wrong?" Pam asked.

Edward started to mess with his fingers, and he looked disappointed.

"Well," He began. "I've tried getting a couple of people to help invest in this experiment, but no one is really helping. I've had all my money saved up for this project. It's the only reason this building is up, and we don't have many supporters so, I have a feeling this business won't last."

Pam smiled lightly.

"Well I'm a supporter, and I'll be willing to help you get the investments up. I think plants should be respected for all they do in our community."

"Well tell that to Bruce Wayne," Edward said. "He's the one that owns Wayne Enterprises, but he hardly comes out oof his mansion anymore."

"I'll be willing to talk to him," Pam insisted.

Edward looked hopeless. "Well in order to talk to him you'll need an appointment."

Pam dismissed his last sentence. "No-no, when it comes to the good of this society you don't need an appointment. Mr. Wayne must surely listen to reason even if he doesn't want to."

Pam turned on her heel, and walked towards her car. Edward opened up the car door so Pam could slide into the driver's seat.

"You're most certainly welcome to tag-along if you want." She said seductively. Edward looked as if he was in a trance. He walked over to the passenger's side and slid in the seat.

Pam started the car, and started driving down the highway.

"Are you sure we can make Bruce Wayne change his mind and help us with the new project?" Edward asked. He sounded less confident than when he walked up to Pam earlier.

"Well," Pam began. "A woman has her ways. Men just aren't immune to our charms."

Edward giggled.

Pam pulled up into the circular driveway of Wayne Manor, she wasn't impressed with the house's majesty. She simply pulled up in front of the house and stepped out of the car with Edward behind her.

They walked up the stairs and towards the ebony door. Pam knocked on the door three times, and then three more times.

Alfred Pennyworth opened the door. He had short gray hair, and the history of his life was written in his eyes. He took a breath and looked at Pam and Edward.

"I assume you're both here to see master Wayne?" He spoke clearly, but his voice was low.

"Yes we are here to see Mr. Wayne." Pam said in her most confident voice. Edward backed away one step at a time, he looked nervous to stand there at this time.

"Well my deepest apologies miss . . ."

"Isley."

"Miss Isley, but Mr. Wayne does not see visitors unless they have an appointment or are invited here by master Wayne himself." Alfred snapped, he was about to close the door when Pam wedged her foot between the threshold.

"Well," Pam began. "Mr. Wayne can't sit here in his mansion ignoring all the work he's missing. He needs to get up from his bed, and help his Enterprises grow. We have a very useful project at stake. I think it could help Gotham grow."

"What is the name of this so called project?" Alfred asked, he looked at Pam and then gave Edward a discerning look.

Pam looked back at Edward, he was silent with a hand over his mouth. Pam sighed and turned back to Alfred.

"It's called Project: Go Green." Pam placed both hands on her hips, and tossed her head to the side. "Now is Mr. Wayne willing to see us."

Alfred was confused and blinked rapidly, until a thin man in a bergundy bathrobe came to the door. He had slick brown hair that was combed back, and he was tall. He patted Alfred on the back and told him to get a drink. Alfred nodded at Pam and Edward and walked away.

"I'm Bruce Wayne," He said to Pam. "You can call me Bruce." He held out his hand to Pam, but she didn't take it.

"May I come in?" She asked. Pam crossed her arms and tried not to look Bruce in the eyes, or she might've actually dropped down and worshipped him.

"Most certainly," He smiled at Pam, and then gave Edward an unwelcoming look.

"Come on Eddie," Pam said, but Edward shook his head slowly.

"I think I'll be more comfortable sitting in the car." He backed away slowly, and Pam unlocked the car door with a button. Then she turned into Bruce Wayne's house, as Bruce closed the door behind them.

The house was majestic with a large window casting light into the room. The couches were black, with a glass table in the middle of the room. In the family room, there was a large portrait of a man and woman with a baby sitting between them. The three looked serious.

"Those are my parents," Bruce assured. He looked at the picture with a strong yearning.

"They look so happy in that picture," Pam implied. It was sarcastic what she said, but Bruce was smiling at the floor when she said it.

"Yes . . . I guess they were." Bruce sat down on the couch and looked up at Pam. She was standing in the middle of the room still admiring the picture.

"My parents were always strict," Pam muttered. "They never had time for me as a child, they didn't even say good-bye when I moved here."

Bruce stared up at Pam in amazement, she was so beautiful to him.

"Why don't you have a seat?" He interjected. Pam hesitated and then sat down on the chair across from Bruce. She was still trying to avoid his gaze.

"What's your name?" He asked, still staring intently at Pam.

"Pamela . . . Pamela Isley." She breathed.

"That's a lovely name," Bruce smiled. "Lovely name for a lovely girl."

Pam looked up in disgust, and then she remembered:

_Pam's memory_

_ Pamela was sitting at her desk in school alone with her professor: Dr. Jason Woodrue was standing before her with short gray hair, and thick glasses._

_ "Pamela I would like you to do a project for me," He began._

_ "What shall this project be about?" Pam asked, she pushed her glasses closer to her face and sniffled._

_ "Well," Dr. Woodrue began. "You are quite fascinated with plants as am I."_

_ He chuckled quietly and looked down at the ground._

_ "Where are you going with this professor?" Pam asked, her heart was racing. She had never been alone with a man before, and she was anxious to get out and go home to her room, with leaves decorating her comforter._

_ "A project about plant and human relations," Dr. Woodrue began. "What can happen to a human when they are exposed to plant toxins."_

_ Pam didn't like the way this was sounding, it was bizarre, and she wondered how she got involved with this mad man._

_ Dr. Woodrue walked up to Pam, and tucked a stray strand of blonde hair behind Pamela's ear._

_ "Pamela," He praised. "That's a lovely name. A lovely name for a lovely girl."_

_ End of memory_

_ Present_

"Pamela are you Ok?" Bruce asked. He looke at her with concern in his eyes.

She looked at him.

"Are you Ok?" He asked again.

She nodded.

Bruce made a noise in his throat, he could tell Pam was uncomfortable, and he desperatley wanted to ease the tension between them.

"Do you want to tell me about your project you and Mr. Nigma are working on?" He asked.

Pam was brought back to life and looked at Mr. Wayne.

"Well the project is about plants of course, and we are conducting research on plant and animal behaviour. We are putting animal DNA inside plants to see how they react in different environments."

Bruce studied Pam's face for a good while.

"Sounds very interesting." He stated finally. He got up and walked to Pam.

"So you approve?" Pam breathed, she got up with Bruce and he walked her to the front door.

"Yes I approve," He smiled at her. "I'm willing to pay for the investments and the party. I'll get workers to help you on your project."

"So . . . so . . ." Pam stammered.

"I would really like to look into this project further. It sounds very unique and original, and I look forward to seeing you behind a desk."

"Oh," Pam gulped. "Well thank you. Thank you so very much." She took Bruce's hand and started shaking it with a broad grin on her face.

Bruce smiled.

"Thank you, you have no idea how much this means to our society and me and Edward."

Bruce stopped smiling when she said Edward.

"Ms. Isley-" He began.

"Oh please, call me Pam."

"Pam," He said, he took his hand away from hers. "You should be careful with Edward Nigma, he made plenty of offers that were interesting but involved manipulation of the mind. I wouldn't advise you to get mixed up with him, but this project sounds more calm."

She was confused.

"Be careful around Edward," Bruce said. "That man is a bit of a loon."

He opened the door and walked Pam to her car.

They said their good-byes, and Bruce waved at their car as they drove away and Wayne Manor was out of sight.

"So is the project good to go?" Edward asked.

Pam made a left at a light. She looked at Edward and then back to the road.

Bruce Wayne's words dancing in her head.

_"Be careful around Edward . . . That man is a bit of a loon."_

"Is our project approved of?" Edward asked, with a crazy grin on his face.

Pam smiled. "Yes . . . he approved."


	4. Chapter 4

Chapter: 4

Bruce walked back into his house, he walked to the back of the room and pulled a book out of its area. Immediately, the book case turned and behind it was a secret passageway.

Bruce walked down the stairs and Alfred followed him.

"What are you planning to do, master Wayne?" Alfred said. He was walking down the stairs with a tray of soup, as they both walked into the Batcave.

A couple of bats were flying out of a deep pit that was in the back of the cave, and there was a waterfall in the middle of the room.

Bruce walked up to the computer, he typed in a password and typed in a name.

"Pamela Lillian Isley," Bruce said. "Born: June 12, 1990

Eye color: Green

Hair color: Blonde

Weight: 108

Height: 4'11

Studied at: University of Cherrywood."

Bruce looked at Alfred.

Alfred set down the tray of soup and pulled out a spoon. Bruce put the spoon in his soup and ate, he almost practically spit out the soup.

"What's that?" Bruce asked.

Alfred looked shocked. "It's Vichyssoise," He breathed.

"Well it's cold." Bruce snapped.

"It's Vichyssoise, sir," Alfred said. "It's supposed to be cold."

"Oh," Bruce set down the soup. "So what do you think?"

Alfred looked confused, and looked at the screen. "What I think of miss Isley?"

Bruce nodded and tried to eat the soup again, he looked disgusted and set it down again.

Alfred took away the tray of Vichyssoise. "I think miss Isley is a very bright young girl, but I can't imagine why she would ever get involved with Mr. Nigma."

"That's what I'm trying to figure out," Bruce said. He looked at Pam's picture and studied her face closely. "She has no criminal records, so maybe . . ."

"Whatever Mr. Nigma is planning, it can't be good, and now he has miss Isley in the middle of this." Alfred looked at the computer, and at Pam's picture.

"I should look more into this project," Bruce got up from the chair.

"What do you mean sir?" Alfred asked.

Bruce turned and looked at Alfred. "I'm going to go down to the Botanic gardens to figure out more on this project. Edward alway's comes to me and has a project about the mind, and now that he's out of Arkham he wants to experiment on plants with Pamela Isley. Something isn't right and I have to investigate."

"Well sir, nothing serious is going on at the moment. You don't need to put on your Batman suit."

"Yet," Bruce smiled and walked up the steps.


	5. Chapter 5

Chapter: 5

At the end of the day, Pam walked into her apartment. At first all of her plants looked dead, but they sprang to life when she walked in.

Pam unbuttoned her shirt and tossed it to the ground, she also did the same with her pants. Then she took off her blonde wig and set in on a countertop, and she shook all of her red hair loose.

Her red hair fell around her shoulders in waves, and it covered her breasts. Pam looked at her nakedness in the mirror, and wondered how this happened to her.

She was amazed, but she just felt entirely different.

A couple of vines were wrapping around Pam's abdomen and stomach, they just couldn't get enough of her ever since she moved here.

Pam laughed as a couple of the vines were tickling her, and tried to cheer her up. They were the only ones that ever cared.

Pam never had anyone care for her before, not even her parents. They were alway's emotionally distant and caught up in work.

Pam stopped smiling, and looked at her reflection. Not even in her new transformation did anyone care, if she walked out in public like this people will surely point the finger and talk about her. She was an outcast in Gotham.

Then she thought about Bruce.

He looked like he cared.

The way he talked to her, and smiled. It was more than anything anyone had ever given Pam. She definitely wanted to see Bruce again.

maybe he would stop by tomorrow, or she could swing by his mansion again.

But Bruce Wayne doesn't talk to anyone who doesn't have an appointment.

Pam sighed, and then she walked towards the back of the room where a giant purple orchid was. She sat in the middle of the orchid, and rested her head on the petal.

Her apartment was dark, but the plants were happy with their goddess.

Pam patted some flowers, and gave them a kiss on the head.

She wondered about her new powers, and how these plants were able to react to everything she did. if she wanted more to grow, they would surely grow. If she wanted them to carry her, they would carry her. She basically had her very own slaves, but she didn't consider them that, she considered everyone of them her babies or child.

Pam closed her eyes, and thought to herself.

_Pam's memory_

_ Jason Woodrue was on top of Pam, his breathing went from slow and calm to fast and rugged. He was in a hurry._

_ He stripped off Pam's clothes, and slowly entered her._

_ "Please don't!" Pam screamed, she writhed and screamed for help, but nobody could hear her or came to help._

_ Jason Woodrue took a glove from his hand, he bawled it up and shoved it down Pam's throat to keep her from screaming._

_ He was a monster._

_ How did Pam get mixed up with this mad man?_

_ When Jason finished, he walked over to his cabinet where he stored chemicals and toxins. Pam looked at him drearily. She didn't know what he was doing, but she did know that she was sore, and unfortunately still alive._

_ He looked at Pam with insanity in his eyes. _

_ "Pamela," He breathed. "I want you to be apart of my new experiment."_

_ Pam looked at him and groaned. All she could was cry, as he walked up to her and started stabbing her with syringes that had plant toxins in them._

_ Pam screamed in agony, because she could feel the toxins running through her system. It felt like her insides were on fire._

_ Jason Woodrue didn't show any mercy as he added more syringes to her body. He placed each syringe in different parts of Pam's body._

_ Each vein was contaminated with plant toxins._

_ How could her own professor do this to her?_

_ End of memory_

Pam opened her eyes and tears ran down her face.

This was _his _fault.

Dr. Jason Woodrue.

Her very own professor used her as a science experiment. It would've killed Pam, but she was still here, sitting on a purple orchid with her precious flowers growing all around her.

Maybe there was a way to move on, and forget everything that Jason did to her.

Or maybe Pam wanted _revenge._


	6. Chapter 6

Chapter: 6

Pam was sitting in her office, she was typing away at her computer. Her office was dark and green, and it was a circular office. The door was open, because it was hot, and Pam wanted the room's air to circulate.

Pam also had a headache, it was really bad. She felt dizzy because she didn't eat in days, and her head just kept throbbing uncontrollably.

It was really bad.

Pam rested her head on her hands, and stared at the computer screen until she blinked.

"I hate headaches," She murmured to herself. Pam scratched her head, because the humidity in the room was causing her wig to itch.

Edward hadn't come all morning to say hello to Pam. In fact, nobody came to Pam's office. The janitor walked by a couple of times, but it was pretty empty and quiet.

Pam got up from her desk, and walked to her door. She peered her head out of the door in search for the janitor. He was walking down the stairs.

"Hey janitor!" Pam yelled, he looked up. "Can you bring in another fan, its scorching in there."

The janitor nodded, then he walked down the stairs.

Pam turned to look at her office. It looked so depressing, but her plants were all over the room. She had a bunch of bushes that were hanging from the top of her ceiling, and she had herbaceous on each side of her door.

Pam walked back over to her desk, and then she pulled out a drawing sketch-pad she bought from the store. She opened up to a page in the sketch-pad and she had three drawings of three different costumes.

She spent all night drawing these costumes and she needed a name to go along with it.

One drawing was her original drawing, it was a green bathing-suit: made out of leaves. it also had lime-green stockings with high heels.

The next drawing was a picture of a bikini-like costume, the bra of the costume was made out of leaves, and so was the panties.

Pam also added a lotus accessory for her hair piece.

She smiled.

The third drawing was just a nude one, with vines covering her special areas.

Pam looked up at her computer screen, and typed in her old college name on Google.

She found her school's results and clicked on it. She went to staff, and scrolled down until she found Jason Woodrue.

She clicked on his name, and his profile popped up. It had a picture of him (Pam gagged at the sight of him) and it also had the classes he taught along with his hours, and phone number.

Pam didn't have a phone, so she clicked on his email.

Pam could feel the excitement running through her bones, the excitement of revenge.

She started to type.

**Hello Jason,**

** Remember me? Your little creation, well I'm still alive . . .**

_No,_ Pam thought. _Too psycho._

Pam groaned and deleted her message. Then she tried to type again:

**Dear Jason,**

** I still remember what you did to me . . . It haunts my dreams every night. I can't believe you would use me like that. I hate you for what you done, you made me end up in a hospital, and my own parents thought I was dead. I want to see you though, maybe we can settle an agreement. I would really like you to see what has happened to your little project-**

"Eh-hem," Bruce coughed.

Pam screeched and jumped out of her seat, she almost fell back and hit her head on the cabinets behind her. But she looked at Bruce, and her heart started to race.

He smiled at her.

"Mr. Wayne," Pam breathed. "I wasn't expecting to see you here today."

"Well," He began. "I thought today would be a good day to get some air, and get out the house. I also have to check on the new business."

Pam tucked her blonde hair (WIG) behind her left ear, and smiled. it suddenly seemed like she never had a headache at all.

Pam quickly threw her sketch-pad inside her drawer, and took a stack of papers to the other side of the room.

Bruce got up after her, and walked right behind her.

"What are those papers you have there?" Bruce asked, he grabbed a couple of papers from the cabinet and studied them carefully.

Pam smiled, and took the papers from his hand slowly and then put them in the cabinet. She closed the cabinet and looked at Bruce with a smile that was way too broad.

"You're really happy today," Bruce smiled that million dollar smile, and her knees were feeling weak.

"I'm just happy that you were able to get out of your house to support our project." Pam breathed. Then she walked back to her computer and quickly sent her email so Bruce wouldn't see. She exited from the website and sat down in her seat. Bruce sat on the opposite side of the table, still smiling his million dollar smile.

"So what can I help you with mr. Wayne?" Pam asked.

"You know, my friends call me Bruce," He said.

Pam smiled at her keyboard and felt like an idiot. "Well than, what do your girlfriends call you?"

"Whatever they'd like," Bruce smiled, and he relaxed in his seat. He placed his elbow on the armchair and placed his finger on his lip.

"Oh," Pam breathed. "So what if they called you dumb?"

"No diamond ring," He stated. "It's not that hard to figure out."

Pam smiled, and pressed the print button on the computer. She could hear the fax machine printing out a couple of papers, and she got up to retrieve them.

"So what brings the town's outcast out of his house?" Pam looked back at Bruce, and smile.

He swung his chair around so he could look at Pam.

"I'm not an outcast," He assured. "And you're new here. How can you already know me as the 'town's outcast'?"

"Well," Pam began. "Things get around quickly, here in Gotham."

The fax machine was still printing papers.

Pam grabbed a pile of the papers, and then walked towards the chair, but then she tripped over air and fell on her face with papers soaring all over the room.

Bruce got up quickly, and he started retreiving the scattered pile of papers with Pam.

"Wow," Pam sighed. "Sorry, it was my fault. I'm always tripping."

Bruce smiled. "No problem, it happens."

Pam got up from the floor, and placed the papers on her desk, while Bruce was still gathering papers from the floor.

Pam could feel one of her vines wrapping around her neck.

She warned it to stop but it was still wrapping itself around her neck.

"STOP!" Pam yelled.

Bruce turned around right after the vine went back into the wall, he looked shocked, and so did the janitor who was standing at the door with his fan.

"I'm sorry, Bruce, I wasn't talking to you." Pam said.

Bruce looked over at the janitor, and he put the fan down in the room.

"Ok," The janitor said as he walked out of the room.

Bruce got up from the floor slowly, and then he placed the papers on Pam's desk.

"So I was wondering," Bruce began. "I was wondering what you were doing tonight after work."

Pam's heart was racing.

"Well," She began. "I wasn't doing anything at my house, so there's really nothing to do tonight."

Bruce looked like he accomplished a victory.

"Well," He said. "I was wondering if you wanted to have dinner with me toight at eight."

Pam's heart was in her throat, she really wanted to go.

"I . . . I . . . I would love to go," Pam finally said, she took a deep breath like she just came out of the pool.

"Great," Bruce smiled. "I'll pick you up at eight."

"No!" Pam yelled.

Bruce looked at her in confusion.

Pam couldn't have Bruce walking into her apartment, and seeing all the flowers that were alive.

"I mean," Pam sighed. "I can meet you at the restaurant. I have no problem driving."

Pam laughed, but Bruce just looked at her.

At least she was coming. Bruce smiled.

"Well it's called the Diamond Diner." He said.

Pam smiled broadly and twirled her hair. "Ok, I'll see you there."

Bruce smiled. "See you there." Then he strolled out of the office.

Pam wanted to jump up and down.

She had a date with Bruce Wayne!


	7. Chapter 7

Chapter: 7

Pam was wondering what dress she could wear on her date with Bruce Wayne.

The problem was:

Pam had no dress.

So she made each plant come up with her very own dress. Pam wanted something that was elegant, flowery, yet modern.

All her plants were coming up with was big poofy gowns that were made out of leaves and poinsetta. Pam didn't want that.

She looked around at the different dresses that surrounded her, she had to pick one for this afternoon. She had to impress Bruce, with something nobody ever seen before.

Pam was standing in her apartment naked (as usual) but she was looking at each dress like it was the end of the world.

She just couldn't find a dress that was natural and different, and she didn't have the money to go to the store and buy a new dress.

Pam sighed, and she fell down on one of her orchids that caught her in mid-air, they weren't going to let their queen fall on the ground until she seen all they had to offer.

Each flower was giving a piece of itself to Pam, and Pam loved them, but she needed something striking.

"Why don't we just give up boys?" Pam pulled her leg closer to her chest, as vines were trying to tickle her to make her happy.

"It's useless," Pam cried. "I'm never going to have a dress that will out shine Bruce . . ."

Every flower in her apartment stopped working, they stopped weaving themselves and wrapped themselves in a big ball of vines around Pam.

The plants were transforming Pam.

She was wrapped in a ball with her plants, and when they all dispersed, Pam fell to the ground in a gown that was beautiful.

She got up from the floor and looked at herself in the mirror.

Her dress was perfect.

It was It was fuchsia colored, and it was thigh length. The dress wasn't clingy, but it wasn't poofy either. It was perfect for Pam, and then she had a crown made of white daisies in her hair, and a green bracelet made out of vines.

She could feel the thorns cutting into her wrist but who cared.

Pam turned herself, and looked in the mirror, she looked so young and innocent. Like she could win a beauty pageant, but then her red hair was another distraction.

Pam grabbed a wavy strand of her red hair. She sighed.

Her hair was beautiful, but it just had to go . . .

Pam grabbed a knife that was hand-made for her. It was sharp at the edge, and the handle was made out of tree bark.

Pam grabbed her hair and held it over her head.

"Good-bye hair," She said.

She stared at herself in the mirror, and her plants were quiet, as if they didn't exist.

Pam brought the knife closer to her hair, and watched each red lock of hair fall to the ground. She was standing in a puddle of her own hair.

She looked in the mirror. Her hair was now uneven and it was now at the edge of her jaw.

Pam felt like she lost a piece of herself, a piece of her new personality.

But it didn't matter.

She grabbed her wig, and placed it on her head.

Then she walked towards the door.

"I'll be back children," Pam said, she opened the front door, and then closed it behind her.

She was so exhilarated, because she was going to go see Bruce Wayne.

Pam got into her car and started the engine, then she drove down the highway and into Gotham City.

When she drove up to the Diamond Diner, she could see that everything was calm there, and there was a long line that was right outside the front door.

Pam pulled her car into a parking lot that she was lucky enough to find. She looked in the mirror, and fixed her wig. Then she opened the car door, and stepped into the air.

Pam breathed in the city air, and looked at the sky. The sun was low, and there were a couple of stars out.

Pam looked at the Diamond Diner and wondered where Bruce was. He was rich, couldn't he just make a reservation and cut through the line?

Pam looked at the crowd of people nervously.

What if Bruce forgot all about the date?

He is the head guy at Wayne Enterprises, so of course he has a lot of things to do.

Pam looked at the time, that was on the side of the building that had glowing advertisements on it.

It was only 7:47

He said he would be here by eight.

There was no need to worry, there was thirteen minutes left.

Pam decided to stand in the line though, she walked to the back of the line and stood behind a couple that was making out like there was no tomorrow.

Pam took a breath, she was the only one that was in a fancy dress, while the others were just in regular nice clothes.

She went all out . . .

Just to see Bruce.

Pam looked at the time again. 7:52

Only eight more minutes, Pam leaned against the wall the wall and looked up at the now darkening sky.

She just wanted to see Bruce.

And time was going by so slow, she could just kill herself.

Pam scratched her wig, and looked at the new group of people that were now behind her.

She was surrounded by people that were laughing and having a good time while she was standing here in the line waiting for Bruce to come.

She just should've let Bruce pick her up.

It was now 8:04

Bruce should've been here four minutes ago.

Maybe he wasn't coming . . .

Maybe Pam was set up by a billionaire.

Pam wanted to cry, she was standing all alone in a line filled with rich people that were about to enjoy a good fattening dinner at the Diamond Diner.

Pam walked out of the line, and towards her car.

It was hopless.

Why did she ever think a billionaire would ask her out on a date.

She was Pamela Isley.

The nerd everyone made fun of in school.

And this was just some rich people way of bringing down someone of a less class of them.

Pam could feel tears running down her cheek.

She heard a car beep as she crossed the street. She turned to look at the limo that beeped at her.

Then Bruce Wayne walked out of his limo with his arm extended to Pam.

He smiled.

"Ready for dinner?" He asked.

Pam wiped her eyes, and smiled lightly at Bruce.

She took his arm, and they walked towards the Diamond Diner together.

**(AN: Hi guys, it's Cram, I hope you guys that made it this far in the story are enjoying it so far. Sorry this chapter seems rushed, it was supposed to be the longest chapter but . . . It's a dumb story. I'll write chapter 8 when I get home tomorrow. And sorry for the spelling mistakes in every chapter. Hope you all enjoy! Review!)**


	8. Chapter 8

Chapter: 8

Bruce and Pam were both heading for the Diamond Diner, as people (news reporters, photographers, paparazzi, etc.) cut them off and started interviewing Bruce.

People were shoving and screaming and they were just really excited when they saw Bruce.

"IT'S BRUCE WAYNE!" A woman screamed, she was large, so it was easy for her to push pass people. Especially Pam since she was shorter.

A lot of people were pushing and shoving Pam to the back of the crowd, they didn't care if she was with Bruce, they just cared that they were seeing him.

Pam was on the outskirts of the crowd, she was trying to get back through until a black girl turned around and decided to snap.

"Uh-uh honey," She had her finger up. "You're gonna have to wait back here 'cuz you're not the only one that wants to see Bruce, honey."

She turned her head around melodramatically, and started yelling for Bruce.

This isn't how the date was supposed to go, it was supposed to be a quiet dinner with Bruce Wayne, and so far it was filled with distractions. Pam couldn't even see the top of Bruce's head without people jumping up and down screaming for an autograph.

Pam looked, and saw a woman standing at a distance with a microphone and cameraman behind her. She looked mean, but then she walked up to Pam.

"Hello, this is Vicki Vale, and I'm here with . . ." She pointed the mic at Pam.

"Pamela Isley," Pam breathed.

"I'm Vicki Vale and I'm here with Pamela Isley," She gave a fake smile to the camera. "Now tell us Pamela, what do you think of Bruce?"

Pam blushed a bit.

"Well I think he's a great man," She said. "And I'm glad I was invited on this date wi-"

"How do you think Bruce feels about you?" Vicki interrupted.

"I'm not sure, but he must have fee-"

"How long do you think you two will last?" She interrupted again.

Pam was pissed, she wanted to punch Vicki.

"Depends on what I call him," Pam retorted, and then she tried to get back to Bruce.

Bruce could see Pam through the limbs of people, and he was pushing through them to get to her.

An old lady walked up to the both of them.

"So this is your new girlfriend, Bruce?" The woman smiled. "She's just as pretty as your mom."

Bruce smiled, but Pam could feel him tense up.

"And how did you two meet?" The woman asked.

"Well," Bruce began. "We met like two days ago, and she sort of drove to my house."

"Oh," The woman said. "So she just threw herself into your life."

Everyone around the woman started to laugh. And the woman gasped when she saw Pam's dress.

"Well my, my, what dress is that and who is the designer?" The woman smiled.

Pam flattened her hands against the dress and smiled.

"Well thank you," Pam breathed. "And it's actually handmade."

The woman looked like she got smacked.

"Well Bruce, looks like you have your very own personal stylist," She laughed. "And my, I can't believe you had that dress handmade. It must be special."

"It is," Pam smiled at the ground, because she didn't want to draw too much attention to herself.

"Well," The woman said. "I hope you two enjoy your afternoon together."

"We will," Bruce said.

Then Bruce and Pam both walked away from the screaming crowd, and towards the Diamond Diner.

When Bruce pushed open the door, it was beautiful on the inside. There was a crystal chandelier hanging from the middle of the ceiling, and each table looked as if it was made of Diamonds or something. Each table was filled with people and it was really crowded.

There was a man standing at a register, and he looked at Bruce and Pam.

"Bruce Wayne, table for two, reservation for eight." Bruce said it confidently.

The man smiled. "Right this way."

He started walking, and Bruce and Pam walked after him. They were walking in a maze of tables, until they got to the stairs. When they were at the top of the stairs, which looked more empty, and less rowdy, the man walked them to a table that was in the corner of the room, and it had a little candle on it.

Bruce and Pam sat down on opposite sides of the table. The man put down two menus.

"The waitress will be here to serve you in a moment." He said, and then he walked away.

Bruce pulled his chair closer to the table and smiled at Pam.

"Are you enjoying yourself so far?" He asked.

"Yes," Pam said nervously, she smiled at the table, and she felt like an idiot.

"What are you planning to eat?" He asked.

Pam flipped open her menu and looked at all the food choices. The food looked weird and disgusting, but they were all rated five stars, and Pam wondered why they were even rated at all. She thought rich people ate weird food.

"I don't know yet," Pam sighed. "If I don't know what I want, then I'll just have what you have."

Bruce smiled. "Well the food here is good, you should pick whatever you think looks good."

Well, Pam didn't think the food looked good, that was the problem.

A blonde-haired girl walked up to the table with a broad smile on her face.

"Hull-o," She said, her voice had a southern accent to it.

"Hi," Bruce and Pam said in unison.

"I'm Holly," She set down some forks and spoons. "And I'll be servin' ya ta-day."

She smiled and took out a little notebook.

"Can I get ya'll somethin' ta drink?"

"I will have Chteau Mondotte Emilion 1996," Bruce said.

Pam wondered how he could pronounce those words, and memorize what he wanted.

"Ok, and fer ya mom," Holly turned and looked at Pam.

_Mom? _Pam thought.

"Do you have water?" Pam asked.

"We have tap woo-ter," Holly smiled.

It got silent.

_Great, _Pam thought to herself. _A five-star restaurant selling tap water._

"Just get her Chteau Mondotte Emilion 1996," Bruce said quickly, and Pam nodded to confirm the order.

Holly scribbled it down in her notebook, and then she walked away to get the drinks.

Pam smiled at Bruce.

"What's so funny?" He asked.

"I was just wondering how you could say that," Pam answered.

"Say what?"

"What you ordered."

"You mean Chteau Mondotte Emilion 1996?" Bruce asked.

"Yeah," Pam laughed. "I can't believe you can say that so confidently, and not mess it up."

"Oh," Bruce smiled at Pam. "Well, I had practice."

"Oh, so who introduced you to that drink?" Pam asked.

"Alfred did," Bruce said. "He has great taste in food and wine."

"Well that's good," Pam assured, Bruce opened his menu as Holly walked back to their table.

"I'm back," Holly said. She placed the drinks on the table.

Pam studied her drink, it was red and it was wine. She took a sip of it and it tasted really good, it tasted like grape, the only thing Pam didn't like was the bitterness.

"Do ya know what ya want fer food?" Holly asked, and she had her notebook ready.

"Not yet," Bruce interjected.

"Ok," Holly put her notebook down. "Well, I'm gonna walk off, and I'll be buck when yer ready ta order." She walked away.

Pam looked at her menu again for anything interesting to eat.

"So how was your day?" Bruce asked.

Pam looked up from her menu.

"It was good, but then I had a headache, so that sucked." Pam said, as Bruce was leaning in closer to pay more attention. Or he probably couldn't hear her that well.

"So how is your project coming along?" Bruce asked again.

Pam drank her wine, and then put the cup down.

"The project is good. I'm glad that you helped us with the funding so we can change our environment." Pam smiled at Bruce.

"Well, I'm glad that I am able to help you guys," He smiled lightly. "So, do you know what Mr. Nigma was working on?"

Pam thought it was odd for Bruce to ask about Edward, maybe he was using Pam to get closer to Edward. Pam ruled that thought out of her head.

"Well," Pam drank wine. "I haven't seen Edward at all today, he didn't come over to say hi or anything, so I really don't know what he's up to."

Bruce nodded and looked a little upset.

Pam drank some more wine, and she loved how she could feel it running through her system. She was paralyzed with the taste.

"So what are you going to eat?" Bruce asked.

"I don't know," Pam looked at the menu with disgust on her face. She drank her wine.

"Well I'm getting the filet mignon." Bruce smiled.

Pam looked at the filet mignon, and it looked good, but she didn't want it.

Pam drank more wine, and she started to lean out of her seat a bit. Bruce had a smile on his face, but you could tell he was concerned.

Holly was walking towards the table until someone called her over for something.

"Oh my god," Pam giggled. "That crazy girl is about to come over here."

Bruce looked back at Holly. "Yeah," He smiled at Pam.

"Her voice is funny," Pam breathed.

"It is, but she's country. Leave her alone." Bruce started to laugh.

"Fer real," Pam started to laugh really loud. "Oh my god, I sound just like her," Pam whispered.

"You need a dialect coach," Bruce laughed.

"Ha-ha, yes I do need one," Pam started to laugh, and she leaned out of her seat even more.

Bruce pulled out his phone.

"I know several," His face was serious, but then they both laughed.

Holly walked over to the table with a smile on her face.

"Do ya know what ya want now?" She asked, pulling out her notebook.

"Yes," Bruce got serious. "I would like the filet mignon-"

"I want tendered salmon," Pam interjected. Why did she say that? Pam didn't even like fish.

"Ok so ya want the-" Holly began.

"Oh my god girl," Pam leaned out of her seat more. "You talk funny, do you wanna dialect coach?"

Holly looked hurt, but she smiled at Pam.

"What's wrong with my voice?" Holly asked.

"Everything," Pam snapped.

"Pam st-"

"Bruce can get you a dialect coach, he knows several."

Holly looked like she was going to cry, but she just slammed a napkin on the table and walked away.

"Umm, I hope you're gonna get this napkin!" Pam yelled.

A couple of people at nearby tables were clearly staring over at Bruce and Pam.

Bruce looked embarrassed.

"Pam," He whispered. "Can you behave yourself, or I'll drive you back home."

Pam took a sip of her wine. "Are you supposed to scare me?" Pam asked.

"No I just think you-"

"Stop yelling at me!" Pam's voice raised.

"I'm not yelling at you," Bruce's voice raised too.

"Ugh whatever," Pam got up from her seat. "Maybe you'll die, and then the devil will pee on your grave."

"Pamela," Bruce snapped. "Sit down or I will take you home."

Pam began to walk away, as people were staring at them. Bruce got up and walked after her.

"Leave me alone Brucey," Pam sounded irritated, and she began to walk faster, as did Bruce, until Pam decided to run down the stairs and pass tables.

"Pam please wait!" Bruce yelled as her ran through the maze of tables, he couldn't believe how fast Pam could run in that dress she was wearing.

"Leave me alone!" Pam screamed, and all the attention was on them in the restaurant.

Pam ran into a woman and pushed her down. Then she ran and pushed the front door open.

She ran out of the Diamond Diner, and she felt the cold air on her cheeks. She kicked off her heels and ran down the sidewalk with Bruce still behind her.

"Go away!" Pam yelled, but Bruce was still behind her.

"Pam please wait!" Bruce yelled. "You're drunk!"

Pam continued to run, until she tripped over her own dress and fell into the wet sidewalk. Bruce ran up beside Pam.

Pam had a scar on her leg now, and a hole in her dress. She got up, and when Bruce reached his hand to pull her up she slapped it away.

"Get away from me," Pam snapped, she didn't know where she was.

"Pam, what the hell was that?" Bruce snapped. "You're all calm, and then you decide to be crazy and scream in a restaurant."

Pam scowled at Bruce.

"Whatever you annoy me," Pam snapped. "You bother me to come on this date, and then you yell at me."

"I'm not yelling," Bruce sighed.

"You're raising your voice," Pam said. "Whatever," She turned her head away from bruce and looked at the starry sky.

"Pam please," Bruce pleaded. "I care about you, but you're just acting immature because you're drunk." He was looking at Pam.

Pam looked at Bruce.

"Whatever Bruce," She sighed. "We both know what you want. You're just like any guy on this planet. You're only after one thing."

Pam raised her finger at Bruce.

"What are you talking about?" Bruce snapped. "I'm pretty sure every guy would be after you, but if that's all I wanted you wouldn't be the first girl I would go to."

Pam looked like she got slapped in the face.

"I'm sorry Pam," Bruce walked up to her, but she pushed him away.

"I hate you Bruce, I don't know how we even met, and you're trying to seduce me into your plot."

She was drunk, and it was getting annoying.

"Pam please," Bruce pleaded.

"You bother me so much," Pam snapped. "What do you want Bruce? Huh? You wanna kiss or something before I leave your ass?"

"No I just want to have dinner with you," He sighed. "Is that too much to ask for?"

"No Bruce," Pam said. "I'm leaving you right now."

She began to walk away until Bruce grabbed her hand and spun her around.

Pam fell into Bruce's chest and looked up into his eyes.

"Please don't go," Bruce assured.

"But I want to go," Pam stated.

"I don't want you to go," Bruce said.

"Kiss me," Pam suggested. "I want a goodnight kiss before I leave."

Bruce was breathing steadily, and then he leaned into to kiss Pam.

Pam closed her eyes, and her heart started to race.

They were inches apart . . .

Centimeters apart . . .

. . .


	9. Chapter 9

Chapter: 9

The kiss didn't even last two seconds, before Bruce started to choke and cough on Pam. Pam let go of Bruce and looked at Bruce. He was coughing hysterically and his upper lip looked like it was cut.

"Bruce," Pam cried. "Are you Ok?"

Bruce looked at Pam but he stilled continued to cough, then he fell on his back, and coughed harder. He had his fingers on his lip, and Pam could see the fear in his eyes.

"Somebody please help us!" Pam screamed. She is scared, and she kneeled down beside Bruce, she propped up Bruce's head on her knee and continued to scream for help.

A man came running toward them, as it began to rain. "What happened?" The man asked.

"I don't know," Pam started to cry, and she looked down at Bruce, she didn't want anything bad to happen to him.

"Well it's a good thing he started choking in front of a hospital," The man said. Pam looked around to see if there is a hospital, and there was. It was right down the street with a red cross glowing in the dark like it was a sign from God.

People (News reporters, Paparazzi, Cameramen, Photographers, etc.) were running up to Bruce, they were taking pictures, and were trying to ask what was going on.

Pam was crying, and she ignored the reporters, as the man picked up Bruce and carried him to the hospital. Pam followed after him.

People are still asking questions and taking pictures, they all sounded concern, but they just wanted a story to put on the news to get more money.

Pam was walking towards the hospital with her arms crossed and her head down, she didn't want the news reporters and cameramen to see her face.

What had happened back there? One moment they were both fine, and the next Bruce was on the floor choking his brains out.

Pam looked at Bruce through the strands of her hair.

He looked like he was on his death-bed, he was still coughing, but his lips were starting to chip off and they looked crusty and gray.

Pam's eyes started to drown with tears, and Bruce just continued to cough and groan in agony, it was as if his lips were burning right off.

The man walked into the hospital with Pam right behind him. The nurse got up from the desk and she called for help. There were cops keeping out the photographers and news reporters so nobody could get in. They even asked Pam to step outside, because they thought she was a fan.

"No please," Pam was pushing on the guards, trying to get to Bruce. "I was with him. You can't kick me out!"

I took three police officers to carry Pam out of the hospital. They dropped her off outside with the other people, and then locked the door so nobody could get in.

Pam was banging on the glass door, as she was standing in the rain with other people. The cameramen were recording her as photographers were taking pictures. This was sure to make headlines in the Gotham Newspaper tomorrow, but Pam was still kicking the door, and screaming at the top of her lungs like she could somehow break through the doors.

The ground started to shake and rumble underneath their feet. Pam stopped screaming and looked at the ground. Pam started sniffling as people were muttering under their breaths.

There was a crack stretching across the ground, and it was heading towards the hospital, it was thin but it was still a threat from mother nature.

The crack was running through the ground, and it ran between Pam's legs and into the hospital. The ground started to shake more, and the ground ripped open. Pam stepped to one side of the ground as the ground beneath her opened up. People were under panic and they were screaming and trying to push each other out-of-the-way, and only the unlucky people were falling into the ground.

Pam stood on one side, trying to back away from the ground without falling in, and she could see the hospital being cut in half, and some of the building falling in on itself.

Pam was listening to people screaming as they fell into the ground.

Pam had shock in her eyes, and then as fast as it started it stopped. The ground stopped shaking and the cracks stopped growing.

A couple of cameramen that didn't fall into the crack into the ground, were recording the scene as reporters were giving their opinions on what just happened.

Pam looked into the cracks, and she could see a couple of plants in the ground, and there were the people. Between the cracks was the group of people that fell into the ground. They were laying on top of a large vine that was sitting between the cracks like some sort of snake.

The people looked dazed, and they were getting up from the vine. They were about fifty-feet below the Earth.

Pam looked at the hospital doors, and there was rocks covering the door. it was a sign that nobody was allowed to be inside the hospital.

Pam wiped her eyes, and she pushed her way through the crowd, she didn't care who she was pushing out the way, even if it was a little kid that dropped their lollipop.

Pam made her way to the car, and got in the driver's seat. She ripped off her wig and threw it in the passenger's seat. Then she started the car and pulled out of the parking lot, and drove down the street at 50 mph.

Pam stopped at a red light, and looked at herself in the mirror, her red hair was short and ugly, and her eyes were glowing green, with that odd red ring around her pupil.

Pam drove the car towards the Botanic gardens because Edward was working late tonight.

Pam pulled into a parking lot, and got out of her car. She strutted towards the front door in her partially ripped dress, scraped knee, and short red hair.

She pushed the front door open, and immediately, the plants and flowers in the room started to come to life. They grew over each other, and strangled some of the cops that had their night shift.

Pam walked up the circular staircase, and towards Edward's office.

She pushed open the door, and there was Edward with stacks of papers on his desk. One look at Pam, and he was quick to throw the papers inside a drawer.

Pam thought it was odd, but she didn't care, she was the real odd thing in the room.

Edward looked at Pam with a confused expression.

"Pam, what happened to you?" Edward asked.

"It doesn't matter right now," Pam snapped. "I need to know what happened to me."

Edward looked confused and Pam walked towards them.

"But what happened to your hair?" Edward asked.

"It's red, does it really matter, I need you to test me out." Pam snapped.

Edward looked shocked, and walked behind his desk.

"What do you need me to test you on?" Edward asked.

"My DNA." Pam said.

Edward walked Pam to a laboratory that was on the other side of the the building, he made Pam get on the chair, and he hooked her up to wires. And he took a swab of saliva from Pam's mouth.

Bruce had started choking after he kissed Pam, and now he was in a hospital.

Pam wondered what the cause of it was.

All she knew now was that she had a new name for her revenge against Woodrue.

Poison Ivy.


	10. Chapter 10

Chapter: 10

"There's something odd about the chromosomes in your DNA," Edward said. He was flipping through a pile of papers that he printed while Pam was laying on the metal frigid metal bed.

"What do you mean?" Pam had panic in her voice, and her eyes widened as she looked over at Edward. What she heard wasn't that good.

"You have plant DNA inside you as well as poisonous toxins," He lowered his glasses. "I'm surprised you're still alive."

Pam let her head fall back on the cold metal bed underneath her and took a deep breath. She could not believe that this was happening to her.

She was a freak.

Vines were all over the lab, and they were crushing containers filled with chemicals and wrapped all around the computers.

Edward looked uncomfortable in the room, especially because he was alone with Pam, and they just found out she has poisonous toxins in her and she can control other flowers.

"I have to go," Pam leaned up on the bed, and slid her legs over the side of the bed. She grabbed Edwards jacket and walked towards the door.

"Don't you want more information on this?" Edward called after her. He started marching up after Pam with a hardened expression.

Pam was about to walk down the stairs, until she turned to face Edward.

"I would love more information on this," Pam sighs. "But I really don't want to be here, and Bruce is in the hospital and . . . "

Pam's voice trailed off, and she looked down at the ground. Edward saunters up to her and puts his hand under her chin.

"Why are you worried about Bruce?" His voice was soft and quiet, his eyes were filled with concern and Pam could see a gleam in both of his eyes.

"Because," Pam looked away from Edward. "Don't kiss me, or you'll be in the same boat as Bruce."

Pam pulled her chin away from Edward, and she started to walk away with her arms crossed.

"I'll do more tests on your saliva," Edward calls.

But Pam was halfway down the stairs and out the door.

When Pam walked out into the rainy atmosphere there were already news reporters outside with their cameras rolling.

People looked shocked when they saw Pam's red hair.

"What did you do to your hair?"

"Are you on any type of drugs?"

"What did you give Bruce?"

Those were some of the questions that people threw out at Pam, but she pushed right pass them and got in her car.

Pam rested her head on the steering wheel, she was listening to the tapping of the rain, and the annoying questions from the people.

Pam started up her car, and beeped at the people in front of her car. She drove around in the parking lot, and then she drove down the highway.

It was cold so she turned on the heater. The air blasted cold air in her face which she hated, but after a while the air got warmer.

Pam needed to stop at a gas station to get some gas. She pulled up in front of a gas pump, and got out the car.

Pam pulled out the gas and inserted the pump.

She stood there for a while letting the gas fill her car, and she was looking out at the dark rainy sky. A couple of people looked at Pam's spiky red hair, but they continued on with their lives.

Pam pulled out the pump, and placed it right in the gas pump. She got back in her car and started up the engine again.

She was about to drive, until she saw someone out of the corner of her eye.

A man.

Her heart began racing, and all the guilt she felt earlier completely dissipated.

Jason Woodrue was pumping gas into his car on the other aisle.

Pam felt exhilaration.

She watched as he pumped his gas, and when he was done, he got in his car.

Pam started up her car and drove after him.

She didn't care about what happened to Bruce, because she was about to get even.

She was flying down the interstate a couple cars behind Jason.

She made sure to keep a good distance from him, because he would surely recognize her car.

Pam couldn't help but smile a little.

It was the smile of satisfaction.


	11. Chapter 11

Chapter: 11

*Pam's P.O.V.*

I couldn't stop throwing up, I couldn't believe I had really just killed my professor. I looked down at his body, his lips looked burnt and crusty, with green veins webbed across his whole face.  
My red hair grew back, and I was covered in a bunch of vines and flowers.  
Jason Woodrue was dead, and I didn't have to live anymore knowing that he was out there getting away with what he'd done to me. It was about time I returned the favor.  
I watched as the plants were pulling him into the ground, I'm pretty sure he wasn't going to be missed.

*Week later*

Edward hasn't been working since I saw him last time. I think I might've scared him, when he found out that I had powers. I was really feeling lonely here at work.  
Nobody wanted to talk to me, because they were too busy with work.  
All I did was sit in my office, typing away on the computer, and drawing sketches for my new outfit.  
I really liked this one outfit, the one that looked like a bathing suit, with nylon green stockings. It was different, I took out some colored pencils and started coloring in the outfit.  
What was I thinking?  
I put down the colored pencil, and ran my fingers through my blonde wig.  
I hugged myself, while leaning back in my spinny chair.  
What was I going to do with a costume like that, wear it once a year for Halloween? I don't think so.  
_*Memory*  
"Pamela?" Jason sounded shocked. "I thought you were -"  
"-Dead?" I reply quickly. "No, I'm still alive obviously. Those toxins you injected in me had a rather marvelous effect on my entire being."  
"Pamela," He backed up against the wall. "I'm sorry for all that I did to you, I don't know what I was thinking."  
A vine quickly wrapped around his neck, gripping his throat tightly, and squeezing out all of the air from his lungs.  
"I'd like to show you what you've created," I kissed him intently, his body was tense at first, but soon he was engulfed in the poison, I watched as he writhed in pain as his lips burnt up and started withering away. he screamed and moaned, his insides were burning with the venom from my kiss.  
*Present*  
_That was just revenge, it's not like I wanted to become . . . evil or anything.  
I felt my skin touching the softness of my sweater it was warm, and it was the only thing right now that made me feel safe.  
Does acting out my evil intentions make me an evil person?  
_The world is a dangerous place to live, Pam, not because of the people that are evil, but because of the people who don't do anything about it.  
_I guess I was right, if I didn't do anything about the evil Dr. Woodrue did, that would've made me an evil person, but because I did something about it, it made the world less evil.  
I'm so confused.  
I thought I was doing something good, but I still feel guilty.  
Why can't I just move on?  
"Pamela?" It was Bruce Wayne.  
I quickly stopped hugging myself, and got up.  
"Mr. Wayne," I laugh. "What a pleasant surprise, I'm glad you made it out of the hospital."  
"Thank you,"  
His eyes were so deep and intense, I really wanted to kiss him, but in the condition I was in, I didn't want to kill him like I killed Woodrue.  
"I-I heard that the restaurant is being sued for what happened to you," I stutter, trying to make conversation to fill the awkward void of silence.  
"Yes," Bruce agreed. "A detective looked into, and said that I was poisoned, so it's on the restaurant, nothing for you to worry about."  
I nod, and I gesture him to take a seat.  
Bruce just stood there, almost like a robot.  
"Would you like me to get you some coffee," I ask, in a low voice.  
"No thank you." Bruce said. "I just wanted to talk to you about the enterprise party we're throwing tomorrow. it's kind of like a celebration for our work, and what we're trying to accomplish, I would really like you to be there."  
Bruce's gaze was very intimidating, he looked like he wanted answers, and I really didn't know what to say. I didn't want to tell him that I was poisonous, and that I could kill him with a simple kiss.  
Might as well just tell him I had a bad case of herpes that day.  
Ugh, I think having herpes would be better than having poisonous lips.  
Oh wait, he was talking about something else, oops, I was too busy thinking about the kiss.  
I sat down at my desk, and looked up only to see that Bruce was gone.  
He was gone just like that, like air.  
Tom walked towards my door, with a delivery. "Pam you got another delivery."  
He pushed the box into my office and then left.  
What does he mean another delivery?  
The box was green with a purple question mark on it.

*Bruce's P.O.V.*

"I picked up this leaf," I say to Alfred, right as I was inspecting the leaf through the microscope. "It has some weird DNA on it. Toxins that were found in my mouth the night I ate with Pamela."  
Alfred walked over to my desk with soup.  
"What are you trying to say sir?" Alfred asked.  
"I don't know," I mutter. "These chemicals weren't located in the food I ate, and I really don't want Pamela to be the reason behind this."  
"There are more women out there than Miss Isley, Mr. Wayne." Alfred replies. "By plucking her petals, you do not gather the beauty of the flower."  
Alfred left me all alone in the Batcave, I'm guessing he was right.

I met Catwoman on top of a building, she was wearing her usual black leather outfit, with her mask, covering her eyes.  
"Brucey," Selena smiled. "It's good to see you. I was wondering when you were going to take me out again."  
"I need a favor from you," I say.  
"Sounds more like a demand when you say it like that. What the fuck do you want me to do?"  
I give her a picture of Pamela.  
Selena sighs. "You need me to find that chick?"  
"Yes," I mutter.  
"Bruce," She sounded confused. "I used to go to college with this girl."  
"What are you trying to say?" I ask. I knew there was going to be a catch, in the next couple words Selena was going to say.  
Selena looked upset.  
"Bruce," She began. "This girl is dead."


	12. Chapter 12

Chapter: 12

*Pam's P.O.V.*

I carried the box all the way to my car, then I put it in the passenger seat. I got in the car, and drove home. It was about 6 in the afternoon, and the sky was darkening up.  
I always liked it when life was like this, the darkness and the bright lights reminded me of when I did Christmas shopping with my parents when they didn't have work to worry about.  
I just wish my parents gave me more time when I was younger.  
I got to my apartment, and pulled off my clothes and wig. I lied down on my flower bed, the petals wrapped themselves around my body to keep me from being cold.  
A single vine was wrapped around my box, and the vine handed it to me, I shook my head and opened up the box.  
There was green construction paper in side with a large flower, and on the inside there was a riddle.  
It was a pretty weird riddle, so I won't bother you with what it said.  
But basically, it asked me to meet them at the Wayne enterprise party that was going on tomorrow at eight in the afternoon.  
Is that what Bruce was trying to tell me earlier?  
Well, I basically need to meet my mystery man at this party for some fun, and he asked me to make sure that I meet him above in the observatory.  
I was kind of nervous to meet this person, what if they wanted to hurt me?  
Well, I mean they can't right, I can control plants.  
"Life just gets better and better doesn't it sweeties," I say to my plants, as they all write against each other to get closer to my body.  
I close my eyes, and fall asleep.

*Bruce's P.O.V.*  
I was utterly and desperately befuddled.  
"What do you mean this girl is dead?" I ask.  
"Damn Bruce," Selena purred. "You're extra feisty today aren't you?"  
"Tell me!"  
"Ok," Selena begins. "I used to go to college with that girl, and she was studying botany with professor Wood or something like that I guess. Anyway, she was on the news, I think they found her body in a ditch, so they buried her. Right? Yeah, so umm, that's my story."  
I looked around still confused.  
"Do you know her parents?" I ask.  
"Yeah, they live in Seattle." Selena murmured.  
"I'm going to visit them," I say.  
"You're not the FBI," Selena calls after me. "You can't just go and ask them random questions about their dead daughter. Sleep with me!"  
I turn around and look at her. "Do me a favor?"  
"What?" Selena sounded impatient.  
"Tomorrow is the Wayne Enterprise party," I say. "Can you go to the party, and just say I couldn't make it, I had a very important business meeting to go to."  
"Ok I would," Selena says. "But how would I get in? I don't have an invitation."  
I hand her my invitation and she smirks at me.  
"I need you to watch Pamela for me," I say.  
"Yes, I will." Selena rolls her eyes.  
I leave the building by gliding over the edge.  
I couldn't believe Selena, beside I just saw Pamela earlier, there was no way that she was dead.  
I made it back to my mansion, and bought a plane ticket to Seattle.  
"Where are you going Bruce?" Alfred asked.  
"I'm going to talk to Pam's parents to see what they know," I say. "Selena just told me this girl was dead."  
Alfred looked just as shocked as I was.

*Selena's P.O.V.*

Bruce wants me to keep an eye on a dead girl?  
What?  
Bruce I love you, but sometimes you're just too much to handle.  
I mean, for him to think that she was alive, and he was going to talk to her parents, and have me watch her. Fuck that, I got money to worry about and I don't need to worry about people that do not exist.  
I walk into my apartment and stick the picture of Pamela on the fridge. The fridge was like my to-do list, I had all my business on this fridge to remind me what I needed to do. I had pictures of these hideouts where the villains hide, and maps of secret passageways I found to rob banks, and pay off this shitty apartment.  
I poured milk into a bowl so Ms. Kitty had something to drink. I looked out of my window, there was a bunch of thugs outside smoking and selling drugs. It was too much to handle.  
My apartment was a mess, and so was the people who surrounded it.  
I took off my costume and slip into something more comfortable. I looked at myself in the mirror, I had green eyes with jet-black hair that was in a spiky bob haircut style.  
I looked at the picture of Pamela, she still looks like a nerd.


	13. Chapter 13

Chapter: 13

*Pam's P.O.V.*

I was extremely happy that I was invited to this Enterprise party, it was truly exciting to see that my work for plants was finally paying off. I went over to the enterprise building around 1 in the afternoon.  
I know I was early because the party starts in seven hours but I really just wanted to check up on things.  
The party was at the top of the building, and when I got to the top I was just really afraid because heights make me dizzy but it's all good. The walls were made out of glass, like windows, and the tables had white cloth over them with flowers over them.  
It was beautiful, and then there was a stage, where people were going to thank each other for their work, and share their dreams for the future of our society.  
"Pamela," Edward was strolling towards me, he made me smile, it was good to see him these days, especially since what happened at the restaurant, and he's the only one that knows how Bruce truly got poisoned.  
"Hi Eddy," I smile.  
"This party is going to be truly amazing," he sounded excited. "Just you wait, we have big plans for you."  
He said the last sentence mysteriously.  
Then he walked away to a room that was in the back.  
I kind of wanted to follow him but, I don't know. I should really just look around.  
"Pam!" A girl called.  
I turned around again, the girl was tall with green eyes that were really pretty, and black hair that was in a spiky bob.  
"Do I know you?" I smile.  
"No," She replied. "But we both know Bruce, he's a friend of mine, and he's not able to make it. he has an urgent business meeting or something. I don't care."  
I'm glad Bruce wasn't here, I didn't need to be reminded of the man I almost killed.  
I really liked him, but I knew we could never be together.  
"My bad," The girl laughed, she held out her hand. "I'm Selena Kyle."  
"Nice to meet you," I shake her hand. "Do you work here?"  
"I used to," She says. "I was just, I was like a maid . . . Then my boss died. he was murdered."  
"Oh," I say. "That's horrible."  
"Not really," She smirks. "I killed him."  
I was in shock.  
"I'm kidding!" Selena laughed.  
"Oh," I shift in my stance. "You really shouldn't joke around with things like that."  
"I know, but it's ok," Selena laughed, then she walked off to go get something to drink.

*Bruce's P.O.V.*

Pamela's family was rich like me, they had their own business so it was really easy to find them.  
I was greeted at their door, by a stern looking man and woman, they looked like me.  
Did all rich people look like this.  
"Can we help you?" Mr. Isley said.  
"I'm here to talk about your daughter," I say, I was really quick to bring it up, and Mrs. Isley was really quick to break down.  
"Come on in," They led me into their house, and we sat down on the sofa.  
"What do you want to know?" They asked in unison.  
"Everything," I say.  
"Ok," Mr. Isley began. "Pamela was a very lonely girl, she didn't have much friends, and due to our business we could never share our time with her. College came, and she was really excited to go, due to our business we didn't care. Apparently, on the news her body was found in a ditch on the side of the road, so we went to get her. She was dead so we buried her-"  
Their story matches up with Selena's, but it's not making sense, I've seen Pamela, and kissed her.  
"-in a cemetery next to her grandparents. We loved our daughter, but we just never have time for her, and we still don't have time, not even for ourselves."  
"Do you know who killed her?" I ask.  
"She was raped, and murdered," he added. "By one of the professors at her school, but we don't know which because he left the state, possibly the country."  
"Are you sure you buried Pamela?" I ask.  
"No, were busy," they say. "We had someone bury her for us. They sent pictures."  
"You two are horrible parents," I say, as I get up.  
"We know," They say in unison as I walk out of their mansion.  
"Alfred," I call him through my phone. "Pamela was raped, and supposedly murdered, or at least that's what the murderer wants the family to think."  
"What are you saying?" Alfred asks.  
"I'm saying that someone only pretended to kill Pam, but I don't know what they were planning to do with her." I say.  
"Mr. Wayne," Alfred began. "The bacteria on the plant matches the bacteria that was in your mouth."  
"I know Alfred," I snap. "The doctors think its food poisoning."  
"Well," Alfred began. "You must've kissed the girl."  
"I did."  
"Well," Alfred starts again. "I know its absurd, but what if the bacteria entered you through her mouth."  
I reflect back to the night we were at the Diamond Diner.  
I didn't even eat food, the waitress left and didn't take our order because Pam scared her away. But Pamela was drinking wine.  
"Pamela drank wine," I say. "And then she kissed me."  
"Well maybe the wine could still be in the equation, but the plant you picked up from her office matches the bacteria from your mouth," Alfred said. "I know I sound ridiculous, but that rose of yours turned out to be a rather poisonous one."

*Pam's P.O.V.*

The party was just starting and all the elegant people were her dressed in expensive clothing.  
Selena stood besides me, smirking.  
She seems like a good friend to have around.  
Up on the stage, there was a rose contained in a vase, the delicate beauty brought tears of happiness to my eyes.  
"What's the point of this?" Selena asked.  
"Wayne Enterprises is conducting experiments for plants," I respond. "The plants are supposed to be genetically altered so that they can protect themselves from extinction."  
"That's-that's . . . bullshit," Selena says. "I'm getting more wine, I'll be back."  
I watch as she struts away.  
I roll my eyes and turn my attention back to the flower up on stage. It was about time that people were finally appreciating the beauty of nature.  
I watch as the wall behind the stage blows up, causing people to fall backwards. I fell onto my back as debris was floating around through the air. People were screaming.  
I looked and saw Selena, she was crouched down in a squat the only one in the room who didn't fall.  
I saw her get up and run towards the back room, she was the only woman I knew who can run perfectly in heels.  
"Riddle me this," A man called out, I looked over and the man was wearing a green suit with a bowler hat, and has a staff with a question mark on top.  
I get up as a man with half of his face burned off starts shooting to get people's attention, but I run back to the area where Selena was running.  
I close the door and run down the empty hallway, and towards a large room, there was a guy and girl having sex on the couch.  
Awkward.  
"Brent," The girl covered up her body. "Get her out of here."  
"Sweetie maybe she can join us," The guy looked pretty happy, and I was just utterly disgusted. I walked towards them, and gave both a big kiss on the lips.  
They both screamed in pain as I ran away down another.  
I have to give Selena credit, she could really run in those heels.  
The wall behind me exploded, with a large drill circling around and around. The green guy and the burnt-face guy was right behind me, they were extremely happy together by the way they laughed, and I thought they made a cute couple, but they were also trying to kill me, and I had to get away.  
"Pamela," the green guy laughed. "You don't need to be afraid, it's me. Edward."  
He took off his bowler hat, and his domino mask.  
It was Eddy.  
I backed up against the wall, frightened for my life.  
"Join us, Pam, please," He made a pouty face. "You don't want this little guy to go extinct do you." He held up the vase with the flower in it, he knew I had a soft spot for plants.  
"Don't hurt it," I plead.  
"I won't," Eddy says. "You just have to join us."  
"Leave her alone!" A woman yelled.  
She was standing through the hole in the wall, in black tights and a cat mask on her face.  
"Ugh," The burnt face guy snapped, he took out two of his guns and started shooting at the Catwoman.  
She jumped in the air with two flips, and whipped the guy with her whip, he screeched and fell towards the ground, then hurriedly pulled out two more guns and started shooting.  
I tried to run away but Eddy grabbed me, with a smirk, and the flower in his hand.  
"Join us," he begged. "Your powers are amazing, you could change the world."  
"Never!" I scream, a large vine whacks him in the face and Eddy falls back onto the floor, the vase rolls over and I run over and pick it up.  
I needed to get away.  
Eddy was furious and the Catwoman who was saving me was fighting the guy furiously.  
A large vine outside of the window lifted up into the air and broke down the wall. I was scared of heights but I needed to get away. I climbed onto the vine, and then I sat on top of it.  
Catwoman was right over in the distance, she kicked the guy in the face, and then pushed Eddy back onto the ground.  
"Come on," I scream. "This way."  
Catwoman ran over to me, and then jumped on to the vine in a long jump. She sat next to me, and we rode the vine around the building, further and further we went.  
I heard Eddy yell, and they climbed back onto the Drilling-car machine.  
"They're chasing us," I say, as we climb all around the building until we get to the top. "Who are those men?"  
"The Riddler and Two-Face," Catwoman says. "They're partners in crime."  
"What do they want from me," I hold the vase tightly to my chest.  
Catwoman studies the vine that's carrying us to the top of the building. "Your powers I guess."  
We made it to the top of the building, it was windy, and it was dark, some people were falling from the sides of the building. I used my powers to quickly grab them and carry them to the ground below.  
There was helicopters floating around, and cameramen recording me.  
This was way more attention then I obviously wanted.  
Suddenly the drilling machine ripped a hole through my plant, causing the vine to writhe around and spin through the air, knocking down nearby helicopters.  
A bunch of vines grabbed onto me to make sure I didn't fall, and Catwoman stuck her claws into the vine so she didn't fall either, which only caused it to writhe I pain more.  
I could feel the pain that my plants were feeling.  
Eddy was such a monster. I looked over the side and saw him driving up the vine, Two-Face was shooting at Catwoman and I, but we ducked, as we continued to spin around in the air, knocking down yet another helicopter.  
I used my powers to grab the helicopter with another vine, and set them on a nearby building.  
"I'll take care of these punks," Catwoman said. She got up and ran down the side of the vine, she did a flip in the air and landed right onto Two-Face. They both fell back, rolling down the vine, and stumbling over bumps.  
Eddy was running towards me, and he quickly hit me in the side of the head with his staff.  
"Ah," I scream, as I roll over.  
The plant was still writhing in pain, and it wasn't able to fulfill my desires. If I wanted it to hit eddy it was too engulfed in it's own pain to listen to me. That's when I realized that Eddy had his Drill-car parked right inside of my plant.  
I got up, and threw my arms around Eddy, so that I could choke him, but I dropped the vase with the flower in it, and watched as the vase fell over of the plant and towards the cities streets.  
"You monster!" I scream, while punching Eddy, even though it wasn't doing any damage to him.  
Catwoman came and kicked him in the face, then we both ran up the vine, until I heard a gunshot, Catwoman quickly pushed me out of the way, so that she was the one who got shot.  
And I watched as she fell over the side of the building, and I couldn't save her. My powers weren't working.  
We were crashing into nearby buildings, and then eddy came up and hit me in the side of my face.  
I fell onto the vine, and my vision was going dark.

**AN: I hope you guys enjoyed this chapter, and I finally updated. Advice is welcome.**


	14. Chapter 14

Chapter: 14

*Bruce's P.O.V.*

I wish I was here sooner, I should've never left Selena to protect Pam by herself, but I had the answers I needed to find out more about Pam. I walked into the Batcave, and looked up more information on the batcomputer.  
When Pam's parents weren't looking I took a copy of Pam's class schedule, and typed in the name of the university she went to, on the website I looked up the teachers she had.  
Botany stuck out for some reason, Pam has a very strong feeling for plant.  
Dr. Jason Woodrue was the name of her professor, he looked like the type that would rape someone.  
I couldn't believe that Pam was raped though, and that people think she's really dead when she's here in Gotham. It just made you feel bad for the people out there, and it made me realize that there are people who have it worse than me.  
I looked more into Woodrue's profile, it says he moved somewhere in Africa, working with the Wayne Enterprise down there.  
I knew what I had to do next, I needed to find this man and figure out what he did to Pam.

*Pam's P.O.V.*

The side of my head was hurting, and I was laying on the cold floor, in what looks to be an abandoned warehouse.  
I got up from the floor, and looked around, it was dark, with boxes that lined up the whole wall, there was a light hanging from the ceiling, and I saw dust particles floating around when I looked at the light.  
I was all alone in this abandoned warehouse, I could've used my powers to escape, but I was too scared.  
"Pam!" Eddy yelled. "You're awake, it's about time."  
He strolled out from behind one of the boxes, he had the cane in his hand, with a green unitard on with purple question marks scattered all over his body. I was scared to see what he's gotten into.  
"Eddy," I muse. "What happened to you, why don't you just let me be?"  
Two-Face came out from another stack of boxes, he was flipping a coin, and seemed to be contemplating to himself.  
"Pam," Eddy began. "Your powers are marvelous, you need to know what you can do with them."  
"I don't want to know," I cry.  
"Tsk tsk," Eddy brushed a strand of hair from my face with the can he was holding. "You can create a better world for yourself, and your plants. There's so much you can do."  
"Why don't we just kill her," Two-Face snarled. "It's not like she's willing to do anything. I'm going to flip my coin, and she'll be lucky enough to survive."  
"There's more to the plan then persuading Harv, you should know that," Eddy clicked a button on the side of his cane, and the question mark opened up, revealing a tiny little green light.  
"Leave her alone," A man called, he walked down a fleet of stairs, with a few monsters trailing behind him.  
"Why should we listen to you? Jason?" Eddy spat.  
_Jason?  
_I felt anger rising inside my chest.  
"You," I pointed at him. "You're the one who did this to me. I thought I killed you!"  
"She sounds like a true villain," Two-Face laughed. "She'll be easy to persuade."  
I ignored him, because I was still stuck on Jason.  
"How are you still alive?" I asked. "I watched you die."  
"Pamela," Jason laughed. "You always forget to read between lines."  
He pointed at the mulch monsters on both sides of him, I watched as they morphed into two more versions of him.  
"The you I killed was a decoy," I mutter.  
"Precisely," Jason walked towards me. "I needed an experiment to better the environment, and I just needed to find someone who shared the same goals-" He said it with passion. "- Then I found you, and I knew that you were going to be a big part of my experiment."  
I was backed into a corner.  
"Sadly my work wasn't complete," He added sadly. "You didn't possess all the powers I wanted you to possess. All you can do is control plants, and poison people through the lips. I know you can do more."  
"No," I beg. "I don't want anymore parts of this experiment. I'm a human being."  
"No," Jason yelled. "You're my experiment. Pamela was murdered in my classroom, the same time Poison Ivy was born."  
I started to cry, because he was right.  
Ever since the accident I was a changed person. I almost killed Bruce, I intentionally wanted to kill my professor even though he's alive, and I killed that couple yesterday while they were doing the dirty.  
"There's so much more you can do for us," Jason said. "Think of all the plants you love, and how you can make things better for them. Look at all the people you hurt and wanted to hurt, think of the damage they inflicted upon you. You and I are the same Ivy, I have the same gifts as you. We both know what you really want."  
"But there's good people out there in the world," I cry. I couldn't gain something without losing the other.  
I love plants, and I love Bruce.  
To pick one is to sacrifice the other.  
"I don't know," I started grabbing the sides of my red hair.  
"It's ok," Jason said. "Grab her."  
The mulch monsters ran towards me and grabbed me, then they dragged me up the stairs and towards another lab room.  
"What are you doing?" I scream.  
"Finishing the experiment I started!" Jason yelled, as the mulch monsters grabbed me and hooked me up to the metal bed. Eddy grabbed a couple of vials, that contained green liquids."  
"Eddy please," I cry.  
"I'm sorry, Pam," He whispered. "We all want something from others, and you can't always get what you want."  
He hooked the vials up into the wires, and inserted the wires into my arms, and up my nose.  
"You're going to do us a tremendous favor, Ivy," Jason laughed wickedly, his skin was turning green and leafy, and his eyes were golden.  
I felt more of the toxins enter my bloodstream, my insides were burning madly, and I writhed around in pain, even though I couldn't get anywhere.  
When was help when I needed it.

*Selena's P.O.V.*

"I'm sorry Bruce," I say. "I couldn't save her."  
"Yeah," Bruce agreed. "because you couldn't even save yourself."  
He pulled the bullet from my side, and sprayed the wound with disinfectant. I winced at the burning pain.  
I hated it when Bruce talked to me like that, he made me feel like I couldn't do anything but I didn't care, I did my part.  
"Why is this girl so special to you?" I ask. "Wasn't I special to you?"  
Bruce looked like he was uncomfortable he hated when he was put on the spot.  
"Why is it that all the girls you love turn out to be dead in the end?" I say. "You're the reason people end up the way they end up, and you believe you're bettering Gotham."  
Bruce stomped away and pulled up an image on the screen. "She was raped and murdered, and she has powers. The night at dinner, she poisoned me with her kiss."  
"And?" I ask.  
"And," He begins. "There must be reasons to why she was kidnapped last night. Why else would somebody want her, you were there you saw what she could do."  
I hated it when he talked about other girls, like it was his duty to protect them.  
"Whatever Bruce," I say. "It's your problem, not mine."  
Even though I was in pain, I get up from the bed and limp out of the batcave.


	15. Chapter 15

Diary Entry:

Jason Woodrue was right, the old Pamela was dead. It was like she never existed.  
The experiment was a success, Woodrue was able to give me more of the powers he wanted originally. I was feeling more powerful by the second, and I knew exactly what I wanted out of life.  
I would be his queen, in our land called Eden.  
The Riddler and Two-Face already carried out plans for me as a new villain.  
I will follow out these plans until they are successful.  
_Pam, this isn't you. You're not his experiment, you are so much better than this._  
No,  
The old Pam is dead.  
I am Poison Ivy.

**AN: Story continues in the next book. The next book is called Dark Knight VS Poison Ivy. Hope you Enjoy :D**


End file.
